


You make me safe

by saraadvg



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekXing, ChanSoo - Freeform, Disability, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Love them so much !, M/M, OS, Yibaek, amical, sekai - Freeform, they're all so cute
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraadvg/pseuds/saraadvg
Summary: Le moment où Baekhyun est tombé amoureux de Yixing... où est-ce les moments ? Baekhyun lui-même n'en est pas sûr.Os Multi-ship (Yibaek - Chansoo - potentiel Sekai). Fluff ! Beaucoup d'amour, beaucoup d'amitié ! Baek a un flashback sur sa rencontre avec Yixing et le moment où il a rencontré ses amis pour la première fois. Tombant en amour - amical - pour chacun d'entre eux.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	You make me safe

Os - You make me safe

Baekhyun avait cru qu’il était tombé amoureux de Yixing la première fois qu’il l’avait vu. Ce jour où ils s’étaient trouvés - par erreur de la part de Yixing - à cette convention de gaming. Baekhyun y était l’un des invités d’honneur et Yixing qui accompagnait une amie au salon du mariage, s’était ennuyé au détour d’une allée et avait fini par rejoindre le hall d’exposition suivant. Avec son sens de l’orientation, il s’était perdu et il était tombé sur Baekhyun.

Le voyant au loin, il avait tenté une phrase d’accroche en désignant l’estrade où allaient s’affronter les plus grands gamers de l’assistance.

“J’ai entendu dire qu’on appelait cela du sport maintenant. Entre nous, c’est un peu pour les enfants, non ?”

Baekhyun avait été surpris, son visage était sur de nombreuses affiches, il y avait littéralement des personnes qui se baladaient dans les allées arborant son sourire sur un pins. Comment Yixing avait-il pu une seule seconde penser qu’il ne faisait pas partie de ces grands enfants ? Mais voulant voir jusqu’où le quiproquo pouvait aller, il était entré dans son jeu. Et avec un sourire en coin, il s’était contenté d’un hochement de tête. Cela avait été suffisant pour Yixing qui s’était lancé dans la discussion. Il s’était présenté, lui avait demandé son nom et avait mélangé du flirt à ses questions. Cela n’avait duré que quelques minutes, mais Baekhyun y avait vu l’un des plus beaux sourires de Yixing et il s’était demandé s’il n’avait pas envie de le détromper sur le gaming autour d’un verre.

Soudainement, peut-être trop rapidement, son nom avait été prononcé dans les haut-parleurs. Yixing avait cru à une erreur ou un homonyme et il s’était tourné vers Baekhyun avec un petit sourire ironique. Il était sur le point de lui faire la blague de lui dire qu’il était attendu quand il avait réalisé que les gens autour d’eux s’étaient arrêtés pour encourager Baekhyun. Ses yeux s’étaient agrandis et il avait porté une main à ses lèvres. Peut-être que Baekhyun était tombé amoureux à ce moment-là. Quand il avait demandé à Yixing de l’attendre, que cette partie allait être un jeu d’enfant et qu’il allait vite revenir.

Yixing avait été trop choqué et il avait simplement hoché la tête, ne quittant pas Baekhyun des yeux de toute la partie.

Cela les avait conduit à un café, et un dîner deux jours plus tard. Quand est-ce que Yixing était tombé amoureux de lui ? Baekhyun n’en était pas sûr. Il y avait tellement de possibilités. Le premier baiser ? La première dispute ? La première nuit ? Avec le recul Baekhyun voulait changer sa réponse. Il n’était pas tombé amoureux de Yixing à leur première rencontre. C’était peut-être surprenant à affirmer mais il était tombé amoureux des amis de Yixing avant de tomber pour Yixing lui-même. Il les avait rencontré peu de temps après sa mise en couple et il avait adoré leur dynamique. Il avait eu envie d’être un des leurs avant d’avoir eu envie d’être à Yixing. Est-ce que cela faisait de lui un mauvais petit-ami ?

Il se souvenait encore de cette première réunion. Elle avait eu lieu chez Jongdae, le plus vieil ami de Yixing. Il venait d’acheter sa maison et avait invité tous ses proches à venir célébrer l'événement. Baekhyun avait appréhendé le moment, il se demandait encore pourquoi. Yixing lui avait déjà parlé de ses amis et connaissant l’homme lui-même, Baekhyun doutait que quelqu’un d’aussi bienveillant puisse s’entourer de personnes nocives.

Il avait tout mémorisé sur Jongdae, sa rencontre avec Yixing dans un club de tennis, leurs années de colocation à la fac, sa passion pour la musique, sa demande en mariage qu’il avait planifié depuis des mois sans oser la mettre en pratique. Il savait aussi pour Yifan, étudiant étranger, la première âme que Yixing avait aidé. Celle qui lui avait donné sa vocation, celui qui était devenu son confident. Grâce à lui, Yixing avait trouvé sa voie. Il travaillait dans les universités et aidait les enseignants étrangers à s’installer en Corée. Parfois il donnait des cours de soutien en coréen, parfois il les aidait dans leur démarches administratives ou leur recherche de logement.

Il y avait aussi Chanyeol. Yixing et lui avaient monté un groupe de musique. À l’origine, c’était Chanyeol qui lui donnait des cours de guitare mais Jongdae avait su les convaincre de faire plus. Ils n’étaient pas très connus et se contentaient de jouer dans les bars ou les scènes ouvertes, cela leur convenait. Quand il y avait Chanyeol, il y avait Kyungsoo. Ensemble depuis trois ans, Yixing lui avait dit qu’ils étaient inséparables. À ce moment-là, Baekhyun n’avait pas encore compris à quel point. Et les ayant rejoints depuis peu, leur groupe s’était agrandi avec le frère de Chanyeol, Sehun, et son meilleur ami, Jongin.

Il en connaissait déjà beaucoup sur eux, mais rien ne l’avait préparé à ces sensations, si sincères, de prévenances, d’amitié et d’amour entre eux. Baekhyun s’était senti happé dans ce nouvel univers, et il en avait voulu plus.

Ce soir-là, ils étaient arrivés avec de l’avance chez Jongdae. Pourtant, Yifan était déjà là. Il avait accueilli Baekhyun avec le sourire et l’avait taquiné sur sa rencontre avec Yixing. Comment avait-il pu craquer pour un homme qui l’avait abordé en critiquant son métier ? Yixing avait de la chance d’être charmant dans sa maladresse.

Jongin et Sehun étaient arrivés ensuite, sortant tout juste de leur entraînement de danse. Ils étaient les backdancers de la star montante Kim Junmyeon. Ils s’étaient immédiatement entichés de Baekhyun et s’étaient installés à ses côtés dans le canapé, le coinçant entre eux.

“Xing hyung nous a dit que tu étais gamer ?

-Sehun est plutôt bon aussi.

-Tu joues à quoi ?

-Je suis sûr qu’il peut te battre. T’as pas l’air d’un gars qui passe ses nuits à jouer.”

Les questions s’étaient enchaînées et Baekhyun avait lancé un regard de désespoir à Yixing avant d’éclater de rire en le voyant hausser les épaules.

C’était finalement Yifan qui était venu le sauver en reprenant les manettes que Sehun venait de sortir et il avait dirigé tout le monde vers la cuisine où un coup de main était nécessaire.

“Alors Baekhyun, tu as toujours vécu à Séoul ?” Jongdae avait initié une conversation plus mature et Jongin et Sehun se moquaient gentiment de lui, adossés au comptoir, pendant qu’il découpait les légumes sous l'œil vigilant de sa petite amie. Voulant se rendre utile, Baekhyun se rajoute dans la préparation des bières/soju avec Yixing tout en répondant à l’affirmative. Du coin de l'œil, il voit Yifan donner un coup de coude à Jongin pour que lui et Sehun s’occupent de la vaisselle.

“À la fin de mes études de cinéma, mes parents ont décidé de partir s’installer sur la côte, près de Sokcho et moi je suis resté. Ils étaient lassé de la ville, ils voulaient un autre cadre de vie. Moi, je pensais encore vouloir travailler dans la réalisation de film, j’ai voulu tenter ma chance et finalement j’ai percé dans le gaming. Avec du recul, je pense que c’est pour le mieux. Je suis en train de suivre une formation en création, je voudrais me reconvertir pour travailler sur les musiques et décors de jeux vidéo. C’était ce qui m’intéressait le plus dans les films et je pense que ça peut-être un bon changement pour moi.

-Tu t’intéresses à la composition musicale ?” L’intérêt de Jongdae était piqué.

“Je ne m’y connais pas encore assez mais j’ai envie d’apprendre. Yixing m’a dit que vous aviez un groupe ?

-Oui, mais je m’occupe plutôt du chant. Toi, tu dois t’intéresser aux instruments pour les soundtracks, non ?

-Oui, c’est une grosse partie du travail.

-Il faudra que tu en parles avec Chan, c’est vraiment son domaine.

-En parlant de lui.” Yixing range son téléphone dans sa poche. “Il vient de m’envoyer un message, ils sont là dans cinq minutes.”

Jongdae hoche la tête.

“Tu as laissé libre la place devant la maison ?” Yixing réfléchit un instant.

“.. je ne crois pas. Je me suis garé à côté de Yifan.

-Ça serait plus pratique de leur laisser la place.” Yixing ne réfléchit pas plus avant de reprendre ses clés sur le comptoir.

“Je vais bouger la voiture.” Baekhyun reste perplexe devant l’échange mais il est sorti de ses pensées par Sehun.

“Hyung ? Tu peux sortir le kimchi du frigo s’il-te-plaît ?” Il prend une seconde à assimiler le fait que Sehun venait de s’adresser à lui si familièrement, si rapidement. Repassant l’expression sur sa langue, il se rend compte que cela ne lui déplaît vraiment pas. Tout le monde semblait déjà le considérer comme l’un des leurs, comme s’ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

Une fois le plat sorti, il demande s’il doit l'assaisonner mais Yifan l'arrête en levant les yeux au ciel.

“À part si tu veux te mettre Kyungsoo à dos et crois moi, ce n’est pas dans ton intérêt.” Jongdae s’esclaffe dans son dos et répond à la question muette de Baekhyun.

“Kyungsoo est plutôt tatillon avec tout ce qui touche à la nourriture et.. on ne peut pas lui en vouloir car il est vraiment meilleur que nous en cuisine.” Du coin de l'œil, Baekhyun voit Jongin hocher lentement la tête et il ne peut retenir un petit sourire.

Yifan se penche ensuite sur le sac qu’avait apporté Yixing.

“Baekhyun ? Tu sais si le gâteau que devait amener Yixing est dans ce sac ?

-Ah non. On l’avait mis à l’arrière de la voiture pour ne pas l’écraser. Je vais le chercher.”

Baekhyun s’essuie les mains avant de sortir dans la cour. Il rejoint Yixing qui sort au même moment de la voiture après l’avoir déplacé. Voyant Baekhyun arriver, il s’adosse à la portière et tend les bras. Baekhyun ne résiste pas à l’envie de s’y engouffrer et pose son menton sur le torse de son compagnon. Yixing passe une main dans ses cheveux.

“Ça va ?” Baekhyun hoche la tête.

“Je les aime bien, tes amis.

-Tant mieux, ça m’aurait dérangé d’en changer.” La fossette de Yixing apparaît dans son sourire et Baekhyun a une envie irrépressible d’y poser ses lèvres.

“Tu aurais changé d’amis si ça s’était mal passé ? Pour moi ?” Baekhyun pose la question d’un ton taquin, il sait bien que cette conversation n’a pas un fond sérieux.

“Pour toi ?” Yixing frotte son nez contre le sien. “Je crois que je pourrais faire beaucoup de choses pour toi.” Et cette fois-ci l’envie est trop forte. Baekhyun relève son visage pour poser ses lèvres contre celles de Yixing. Elles sont douces contre les siennes mais exigeantes quand il sent Yixing raffermir son étreinte. Baekhyun lève les bras pour les passer autour de son cou et rapproche leur visage. Le baiser est lent mais soutenu. Quand ils se détachent, Baekhyun est à bout de souffle. Il y a cette étincelle dans les yeux de Yixing, celle qui lui fait dire qu’il va peut-être lui dire les mots qu’ils s’attendent tous les deux d’entendre. Mais au moment où Yixing ouvre la bouche pour parler, des phares viennent dans leur direction et une voiture vient se garer à côté d’eux.

Baekhyun se détache de Yixing, un peu embarrassé d’avoir été surpris dans cette position mais Yixing garde un bras passé autour de sa taille.

Le conducteur descend de la voiture et les salue d’un sourire. Il est d’une petite stature mais semble carré d’épaule. Il s’avance vers eux et passe une main sur l’épaule de Yixing avant de la tendre vers Baekhyun.

“Tu dois être Baekhyun ? Je suis Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun hoche la tête et lui renvoie son sourire. Son regard dérive vers le passager qui n’a pas bougé dans la voiture et Baekhyun s’étonne de son comportement quand il voit Kyungsoo revenir à la voiture pour en sortir un sac. Il le tend à Yixing qui se détache de Baekhyun. Récupérant le sac de course, il le pose au sol et s’avance à son tour vers le coffre.

“Tu as besoin d’un coup de main ?

-Non t’inquiètes, j’ai l’habitude.

-Je sais bien mais..

-Ça va. Tu veux pas amener ça à l’intérieur ? Il y a de la glace et je ne suis pas sûr de l’état dans laquelle elle est.” Yixing hoche la tête en récupérant le sac mais il ne rentre pas tout de suite. Baekhyun est de plus en plus curieux envers la situation mais tout prend sens quand il voit Kyungsoo sortir un fauteuil roulant du coffre.

Il l’amène à la portière avant de l’ouvrir. Ses gestes sont mécaniques, habituels mais ils restent doux. Il passe l’un de ses bras sous les jambes de son compagnon et l’autre dans son dos. Il ne lui faut qu’un battement de cil pour l’installer dans le fauteuil avant de refermer la voiture.

Yixing s’avance vers son ami et pose une main sur son épaule.

“Ça va Chan.”

L’homme affiche un grand sourire mais son attention est tournée vers Baekhyun. D’un mouvement de roue, il s’approche dans sa direction.

“Tu dois être Baek ?”

Yixing ne l’avait pas prévenu. Et immédiatement Baekhyun s’en veut de penser comme cela, qu’est-ce cela aurait changé s’il avait su que Chanyeol était handicapé ? Ce n’était pas ce qui était important. Il se morigène d’avoir pensé ainsi et ne peut que retourner son sourire à Chanyeol. Il y a quelque chose de tellement amical, de tellement chaleureux qui se dégage de lui que Baekhyun a immédiatement un geste pour prendre sa main.

“Et toi tu dois être Chanyeol, j’ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

-En bien j’espère ?”

Baekhyun se penche en avant comme s’il confiait une confidence.

“Je crois avoir compris que c’est toi la rock star du groupe et honnêtement j’ai hâte de voir ça.”

Chanyeol éclate de rire en se tournant vers Yixing.

“Je crois qu’il a tout compris, je l’aime bien.” Yixing hoche la tête en passant dans le dos de Baekhyun et en refermant ses bras sur sa taille.

“Moi aussi.” Il adresse un clin d'œil à Baekhyun avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe et ils rentrent tous les quatre à l’intérieur.

“Ah! Kyungsoo on t’attendait. Il ne reste que les spaghetti kimchi à faire et on a besoin de toi pour ça.”

Kyungsoo salue ses amis d’un signe de la main avant de récupérer la veste de Chanyeol et de retirer la sienne pour la poser sur l’un des fauteuils. Ils rejoignent la cuisine et Baekhyun remarque que Sehun et Jongin se sont assis sur le plan de travail et semblent avoir commencé leurs verres.

Chanyeol jette un regard réprobateur à son petit frère mais celui-ci se contente de servir un nouveau verre avant de lui tendre.

"Détends-toi Chany. On ne reprend pas la route, on dort ici avec Jongin.”

Jongdae lève un regard surprit.

“Ah oui ? Et qui en a pris la décision ?”

Sehun lance un regard à Jongin et celui-ci hausse les épaules avant de répondre “nous”. La réponse fait sourire Chanyeol qui échange un regard avec Yifan. Puis tous les yeux se posent sur Jongdae qui finit par céder.

“Je savais que ce n’était qu’un début, la première fois que Chanyeol nous dit ‘je ramène mon frère, ça ne vous dérange pas ? Je vous promets qu’il est … supportable.’

-C’est vraiment ce que tu as dis ?”

Chanyeol éclate de rire. “Comment veux-tu que je m’en souviennes.” L’air boudeur qui s’affiche sur le visage de Sehun fait sourire tout le monde mais la boutade est oubliée au moment où, un verre à la main, ils félicitent Jongdae et sa petite-amie pour leur installation.

Avec deux verres de plus, Jongin devient très affectif. Il passe un bras autour des épaules de Baekhyun et ranime leur première conversation.

“Tu ne nous a pas répondu Baekkie, une battle ça t’intéresse ?

-Aussi tentant que ce soit, je crois que je préfère vous mettre une raclée un autre soir, comme première impression ce n’est pas ce qu’il y a de mieux.”

Baekhyun avait vite compris que la taquinerie était de mise et il ne se gênait pas pour, lui aussi, la mettre en pratique. Il avait défendu Yixing quand ses amis s’étaient ligués contre lui pour l’empêcher de dresser la table - la vaisselle de Jongdae n’était pas encore totalement déballée et il n’avait pas de rechange - et cela lui avait valu des gloussements amusées et mines faussement dégouttées. Mais sa récompense avait pris la forme d’un baiser de la part de son compagnon et il avait bien vu que tous étaient contents pour eux.

Ils s’étaient installés dans le salon, grignotant en attendant que tous les plats soient cuits. Jongin commençait à somnoler, sa tête sur l’épaule de Sehun et il voyait Chanyeol jouer distraitement avec les doigts de Kyungsoo tandis qu’il parlait avec Jongdae. Baekhyun se laisse lentement aller contre le dossier du canapé quand il sent un bras dans son dos. Il ferme momentanément les yeux en se tournant vers Yixing, sa joue se posant contre son épaule. Les lèvres de Yixing pressent un baiser sur son front et Baekhyun remonte son regard vers le sien. C’était probablement un tout. Il était tombé amoureux de cet ensemble. L'atmosphère chaleureuse qui régnait dans la pièce, les mains de Yixing sur lui, les clins d’oeils de Yifan à Chanyeol qui désignait le rapprochement de Jongin et Sehun, les protestations de ce dernier à affirmer qu’ils n’étaient qu’amis, la fossette de Yixing, l’accolade de Jongdae à Kyungsoo à sa première bouché de kimchi, l’étincelle dans les yeux de Yixing quand leur regard se rencontraient. Il aimait tout et.. pour la toute première fois, il mettait le bon mot, aimer. Baekhyun s’en souvenait, c’était à ce moment précis qu’il avait enfin poser l’affirmation sur son couple.

Le moment aurait pu durer longtemps. Ils ne s’étaient rien dit pour l’instant mais leur échange de regard était plus parlant que des mots. Pourtant, si Baekhyun avait vécu le moment en oubliant tout le reste, les conversations avaient continué autour d’eux et c’est en entendant son nom qu’il se reconnecte avec la réalité.

“T’en penses quoi Baek” Yifan était lui-aussi passé au diminutif.

“De.. ? Oh hum.. je ne connais pas trop les stars wars, ce sont les films dans l’espace avec les elfes, non ?” Sa remarque provoque une explosion et il voit Jongin taper discrètement dans le dos de Sehun, l’intérêt du sujet l’avait fait sortir de sa torpeur. Baekhyun tourne plusieurs fois la tête cherchant un regard compréhensif. “C’est bien celui avec le petit bonhomme vert aux oreilles pointues, non ? Yoda ?” Les rires s’intensifient et Yixing calme le jeu en levant deux bras vaincus.

“On va faire un marathon un week-end, je vais l’initier, ok ?”

Et il semble que la décision de Yixing plaît à ses amis, peut-être un peu trop car ils décident de s’inviter aussi.

Et tandis que les autres poursuivent leur discussion enflammée à savoir la crédibilité du prochain star wars, Baekhyun voit Chanyeol s’approcher de lui.

Yixing s’était tourné vers Yifan pour lui parler et Chanyeol profite de l’espace libre pour positionner son fauteuil à côté de Baekhyun. Il a un sourire encourageant sur les lèvres. C’est comme s’il attendait quelque chose de Baekhyun, mais en ne le voyant pas prendre la parole, il se décide à commencer pour lui.

“Il ne te l’avait pas dit n’est-ce pas ? Pour mon fauteuil.” Baekhyun est surpris par la question mais il voit que les traits de son visage sont bienveillants. Il secoue lentement la tête. “Cela ne m’étonne pas.” Il jette un coup d'œil à Baekhyun. “Vas-y pose la question. Cela ne me dérange pas.”

Baekhyun hésite. Il a peur de froisser Chanyeol par une mauvaise parole. Il n’a vraiment pas envie de le blesser. Pourtant, la curiosité l’emporte.

“Depuis quand.. ?” mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Chanyeol comprend et hoche lentement la tête.

“Un peu plus d’un an maintenant. C’était un accident. Tu te souviens des inondations de septembre ?” Il attend que Baekhyun acquiesce pour continuer. “C’était arrivé tellement vite que personne n’avait prévu qu’elles seraient aussi importantes. J’étais coincé au travail, je devais rentrer chez moi sauf que quand je suis sorti la tempête s’est intensifiée. Il pleuvait tellement, les eaux étaient agitées. J’ai voulu rentrer dans le bâtiment, attendre que ça passe mais le courant avait déplacé les voitures et je n’ai pas eu le temps de rejoindre la porte. Une voiture m’a bloqué contre le bâtiment, j’avais les jambes immobilisées, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Ça aurait pu être pire, j’ai risqué pire. Au final, quand les eaux sont parties, je ne pouvais pas me relever et j’ai compris que je ne m’en remettrais pas complètement." Chanyeol inspire longuement et se redresse. Il esquisse un sourire vers Baekhyun. “On m’a emmené à l’hôpital et ils ont dû soigner mon hypothermie en premier. Après.. il est devenu évident que mes jambes ne fonctionneraient plus totalement. J’ai eu de la rééducation et des traitements mais .. ce n’est pas soignable.” Suivant le regard de Baekhyun, Chanyeol regarde ses propres jambes. “Un peu avant les genoux. C’est là que mes sensations s’arrêtent.”

Baekhyun est presque soulagé qu’il ait répondu à sa question sans qu’il la pose. Il ne s’était cependant pas attendu à la réponse suivante.

“Donc oui, j’ai bien encore une vie sexuelle.” Chanyeol voulait détendre l’atmosphère. “Les gens se posent souvent la question mais ne savent pas me demander de façon subtile.” Son visage avait retrouvé son air taquin et Baekhyun a envie de le remercier de sa franchise. Il se doute que le meilleur moyen est probablement de rentrer dans son jeu et de donner une nouvelle tournure à la conversation. Pourtant, à ce moment-là Kyungsoo s’approche d’eux et s’adosse au fauteuil. Sa main passe dans la nuque de Chanyeol.

“Ça va mon amour ?” Il voit Chanyeol hocher la tête cherchant la main de Kyungsoo pour nouer leurs doigts. “Vous parliez de quoi ?”

Chanyeol hausse les épaules.

“Musique. De quoi d’autre pourrions-nous parler ?”

Le sourire de Kyungsoo se fait taquin.

“Mais de moi voyons.

-Ah! C’est une bonne idée.” Le visage de Chanyeol s’avance et il dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

Kyungsoo ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose quand il entend la voix de Sehun l’appeler.

“Soo ! Vite ! Je crois qu’il y a un truc qui prend feu !”

Kyungsoo lève les yeux au ciel avant de se relever.

“.. je reviens.” Son soupir est pourtant amusé et Chanyeol a cette lueur tendre dans le regard quand il se tourne à nouveau vers Baekhyun.

“Je suis désolé. Kyungsoo n’aime pas trop quand je parle de ça.”

Baekhyun chasse l’excuse d’un geste de la main.

“Aucun problème.

-Ça n’a pas été facile pour lui.” Le regard de Chanyeol est dans le vague et Baekhyun devine qu’il est dans ses souvenirs. “Je me demande encore comment il a fait pour rester. J’étais invivable.” Le jeune homme tente un sourire mais cette fois-ci Baekhyun le trouve triste. C’est plus un rictus qu’un sourire. “Maintenant je le vis bien mais.. au début, j’étais en colère. Contre tout. J’ai mis du temps à accepter mais.. il est resté.” Son regard cherche la silhouette de Kyungsoo. “Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui.

-Vous formez vraiment un beau couple.

-Merci.” Son regard dévie sur Yixing. “Ça à l’air de plutôt bien se passer avec Yixing aussi ?” Son regard s’attardant lui aussi sur son compagnon, Baekhyun sent son expression s’adoucir. “Oui, je ne vois vraiment pas comment quelqu’un pourrait lui résister.

-Alors je suis content pour vous.” Il y avait quelque chose de véritablement sincère.

C’était cela.

Baekhyun venait de mettre le mot dessus. Entre eux tout était simple, évident et sincère. Il n’avait jamais vécu ça avant. Cette sensation était enivrante et il se rendait compte qu’il n’avait aucune envie de la laisser filer.

Vînt finalement le moment de se séparer. Baekhyun remercie Jongdae et sa compagne de l’avoir invité et reçoit avec plaisir l’accolade de ce dernier. Le bras de Yixing est autour de ses épaules tandis qu’ils se dirigent vers la porte d’entrée mais il ne peut résister à jeter un regard en arrière. Yifan prête main forte à Kyungsoo pour installer Jongin sur le canapé et Sehun insiste pour aider Chanyeol à passer sa veste.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Baekhyun dira pour la première fois à Yixing qu’il l’aime et les raisons de cette confessions lui sont encore indéfinies. Il se souvient de tout sans réussir à déterminer le moment exact où Yixing l’a fait craquer pour lui. Mais peut-être qu’au final ce n’est pas le plus important ?

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou !
> 
> Cette Os est un peu un imprévu ^^ Je travaille en ce moment sur la dernière partie de Seoulmate et.. j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal, je veux que ce soit parfait et je n'arrête pas de changer ma trame du coup.. je n'avance pas. 10 pages d'écrites mais je suis encore bien loin d'avoir fini..
> 
> En tout cas, ça m'a prit d'un coup, ce matin j'ai commencé à penser à Chanyeol, son potentiel accident, ses amis présents pour l'épauler et l'histoire s'est faite toute seule. Dans mon esprit ça ne pouvait être que Baekhyun qui était intronisé à cette bande de puppies et - j'avoue que j'ai hésité à lui donner Jongin comme compagnon (j'ai très envie de ré-écrire un Kaibaek), pourtant en commençant à rédiger je ne voyais que Yixing dans ce rôle alors .. Yay ! mon premier Baekxing !!!  
> Je prévoyais une histoire courte .. (*4000 mots plus tard).. je crois que je ne serais jamais capable de faire de 'petite' histoire, j'aime beaucoup trop développer mes persos.
> 
> En tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette histoire. Je la voulais simple, sincère elle aussi ^^ Je ne voulais pas me prendre la tête, je l'ai conçue et écrite aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu !  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message, cela me ferait très plaisir !!
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
